transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
FPPNNB
FPPNNG Known across this portion of the galaxy as strict, heavy-handed enforcers of galactic law, The Nebuloids(not to be confused with Nebulons) are a species of intelligent gasses, beings of logical minds and good intentions. They operate as interplanetary police, enforcing galactic law and bringing criminals to justice. Very strict justice. The FPPNNG is pretty much your standard space jail, looking like most space jails do, all bars and corridors. And not the exciting drinky bars either! Scant hours (or BREEMS ago), the mysterious Nebuloid Empire had sent out a message to the Autobots - they had captured some evil Decepticons in their space jail - the evil Redshift and the eviller Blueshift - and had offered to release them into the custody of the Autobots. Unfortunately, this message was sent uncoded, so even the simplest of Snapdragons could have picked it up :o The prison in space is pretty much your average prison, with lots of cells but very few inmates, save some mean Decepticons! Being one of the fastest Autobots around, its no surprise that Jetfire was dispatched to bring back the two 'shifty' Decepticons. After grabbing a few Autobots, the Air Guardian took off for the Nebuloid Empire's space jail. Arriving as fast as he can, Jetfire drops off his team-mates at the jail before transforming and joining them in his robotic form. The once shiny armour of the Decepticon Redshift has slipped into a state of horrible disrepair, unusual for this appearance-oriented Transformer... His condition no doubt a byproduct of his months held in captivity here in the dreaded FPPNNG. He is anxious, awaiting the arrival of the Autobots, come to claim him from his captors, the pompous, gasseous Nebuloids. He waits, stuffed away in the depths of the dim space jail. Clutch sits in Jetfire's passenger area, fiddling with a pair of stasis cuffs. He locks one end over his wrist and then proceeds to poke, pry and twist at it with his free hand to see if he can get them off. Finally he uses the tiny keycard to open them, before starting the process over except with his other writs. After a bit he looks up at the other Autobots. "So who do you think they've got? The description was a little vague. They probably picked up some malfunctioning casette or an Insecticon trapped in a glass jar." Galvatron, hiding out on Earth and stitching metal panels to his horrible and scraplet-infected wounds, intercepted the transmission from the Nebuloids. Decepticons -- imprisoned? This means one of two things: one, they are not part of the /obvious Quintesson conspiracy/ that only Galvatron can stop, and as such he should spring them to be his allies; two, they /are/ part of the conspiracy, and since they're already detained he can torture them until they give up the information he desires. Decisions, decisions! Galvatron has still not made up his mind, for the most part, as he rockets through space, flying toward the transmission's origin. Perhaps Redshift may be of some use, he muses to himself. He has already decided that Blueshift is a Quintesson impostor and must be destroyed at any cost. In space jail, no one can hear you drop the soap... Cue the psychadellic tone tuning sound effect played while Transformers cruise through space. Deplaning from the intrepid Jetfire, Penumbra thinks about prison and Decepticons. "Who knows? I just hope it's not any new cannibal-crazy animal-modes we haven't met yet. Those guys are just bent." XF-35B Astral Lightning is in all matte colours, as usual, but they're... brighter matte colours? Brighter grey and black? Does that even make any sense? No. No, it does not. But the paint applications look a lot crisper than usual, anyway. She is headed toward the dreaded SPACE JAIL because she needs to pay some SPACE LIBRARY fines, and she can pay them off at SPACE JAIL. Blueshift too has dulled during his time in jail. His once brilliant mind was... oh okay, he's pretty much the same. He is calmly whittling down a sculpture of a fox from driftwood as he looks towards Redshift. "Who do you think they will send?" he mutters. "I bet it is /Elita One/" "Hrn...according to the transmission, the Decepticon prisoners will be transferred into Autobot custody shortly." Snapdragon, the Headmaster Tyrannosaurus Mechanical Rex, calls over shortwave radio to his fellow soldiers. He had been sleeping quite confortably on a broken down radio tower down on Earth when the transmission happened over his otherwise unimpressive receivers. Usually Soundwave was the sort to bite off on radio calls like this, but for now Snapdragon would have to do. "I hold little rank., but I will eat your heads if you fail to recover our comrades. Hrn..." The Decepticon shuttle carrying the non-space flight capable warriors pulls up a reasonably safe distance away from the Space Jail, and waits in stealthy silence. When the time comes, they will descend upon the Autobots, the Nebuloids, and their imprisoned allies. Then there will be blood. Rumble, ever loyal or at least ever enthusiastic, is riding to the rescue with Snapdragon. The interior of the shuttle smells horrible due to the presence of the horrorcon, but Rumble comforts himself with the thought that he doesn't really have a sense of smell so what does he care? "Are we there yet?" asks Rumble. "I'm gettin' tired of not hittin' nobody." Clutch nearly drops the statis cuffs as he turns his head to stare at Penumbra. "'Cannibal-animal'...wait a second, you're just making that up!...right?" He looks up at Jetfire then says in a softer voice. "Right?" As the ships approach, the docking bay to the space jail opens, helpful, happy bright lights shining out, flickering to help the guidance systems land the crafts. The inside looks... pretty empty Frenzy is on board the Decepticon shuttle that is on the way to rescue the numb nuts that managed to get themselves captured. Rather than being seated like any normal mech Frenzy is standing on a console staring out the main viewscreen, "Come on come on come on, lets get in there and bust them up and then out! Where we going again?" Redshift's red optics glint in the dim cell, as his gaze flickers from the doorway of the cell to his equally-incarcerated brother... Prison life has not been kind to the pair, and it has definatly turned what was left of Blueshift's analytical processors into mush. "With our luck, it will be Rodimus Prime himself... He always was one for the diplomatic stuff with the random aliens..." Redshift replies in a dull, droning voice. Jetfire glances over the various Autobots that have come with him. "Clutch, I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. Its 2 space warriors according to the report." Jetfire checks out his equipment before moving towards the guards. As he approaches the guards, he breathes in slowly and says, "I'm Jetfire from the Autobots..." Even the scientist pauses as he realizes he's speaking to gas. "I'm here to pick up the Decepticons prisoners." XF-35B Astral Lightning pulls up into a one of those pretty, shining docking bays. Totally just here to pay off some library fines. Ignore the pointy purple symbols on her wings! (Oh well, if they try to toss /her/ in jail, she can just shoot them. And rack up more fines. It is a vicious cycle.) Is it just her, or does space seem awfully busy with some awfully familiar looking ships? Bugatti Veyron leaves Clutch guessing with an enigmatic shrug with one shoulder. Approaching the Nubuloids, Penumbra gives a respectful nod. "Boss." He flanks Jetfire cause standing behind the giant would be just weird and awkward. With a series of gear shifts and smoothly sliding components, the Bugatti Veyron sportscar transforms into the Autobot Penumbra. Penumbra leaves Clutch guessing with an enigmatic shrug with one shoulder. Approaching the Nubuloids, Penumbra gives a respectful nod. "Boss." He flanks Jetfire cause standing behind the giant would be just weird and awkward. Galvatron comes in low in the atmosphere, trying to stay out of detectable range -- even though plummeting through the burning gaseous skies causes his already wacky energon-regulation problems to further drain him, as valuable circuits are subjected to searing gas pain. "Ggghhh," he hisses, coming at the prison from an obtuse angle, noting its emptiness -- save for other shapes arriving. "No doubt sent to /replace/ Redshift and /silence/ Blueshift," Galvatron mutters to himself, kicking a door open so he can roam an empty hall. In front of Jetfire hovers a cloud of incandescant gas. It flits about before vanishing into a wall. The lights down one corridor suddenly become brighter, indicating a way forwards and leading to the cell with the hapless Decepticons inside - Not exactly the best candidate for space duty, the Earth-loving Hound had come along on this mission, mainly for the use of his l33t sensing ability. Parked near the outskirts of the jail perimeter, the US Army Jeep sits parked in the shadows, silently observing the immediate area for signs of trouble. It doesn't take long before what seems like a laundry list of energon signatures come into his radar range. With his dashboard lighting up like a Christmas tree, Hound opens up a channel to the rest of his squad. Jetfire nods towards the cloud and says, "Let's go, troops. Be on your guard, even if they are in jail, Decepticons are still dangerous." Jetfire begins to follow the lights down the corridor. The well-maintained white armor does glow from the lights lighting the corridor. Snapdragon stares back at Frenzy with a modicum of irritation in his optics. "We -are- there." The Horrorcon stretches a single arm out and draws a Gyro-Gun out of subspace. A long string of something remarkably oily slowly falls away from his elbow joint as he flexes, then comes to rest on the floor of the shuttle. How wonderfully disgusting. "Redshift and Blueshift are our targets. Killing every Autobot present is secondary." He loads a canister of gyromagnetic energy rounds into his rifle, then locks the weapon system into its ready state. "FOLLOW ME!" He roars, and with a swift motion he kicks the door of the shuttle open and leaps out, down towards the Nebuloid space jail to infiltrate it, and complete the mission. The sooner they were done, the sooner he could return to bed. Strafe was TOTALLY with the other Autobots inside Jetfire... yeah, that's it! His neck servos are getting a workout today as he's trying to look every which way at once. "No kidding, Jetfire. Why didn't they just terminate the 'Cons, are we going to do that?" his twin laser blasters are out and he's ready to use them if necessary. Primus help us all. Clutch follows after Jetfire, head tilted to one side to listen to internal radio communications. "Looks like we're not the only visitors here." He looks around for any gaseous clouds to direct a question to. Finally he shrugs and just calls out loudly, "Um excuse me, were you Nebuloids expecting anyone else?" XF-35B Astral Lightning has this problem with being oblivious. Real oblivious. She's gotten better in recent year, bit it seems like, in the last two weeks, she's had a major relapse, coincident with the crisper paintjob. However, she's sure that she recognises... oh. Hey. Those really are Autobots. They're wearing red frowny faces. Duh. She transforms and flattens herself against a bay wall, a move that doesn't disguise her at all, because these bays are well-lit. XF-35B Astral Lightning transforms into robot form. Catechism's feet unfold, her arms unfold out of her body, her nosecone rotates through her body and ends up on her shoulders to expose her face, and her wings rotate into position. As the jail is violated from all sides by Decepticons, Blueshift straightens up in his cell, staring out of the energy bars as he sees the Autobots approach. He stares at Jetfire. "Is that... Elita One?" he frowns. "I can't remember anymore..." Redshift's dulled mental curcuits begin to light up, the anticipation getting his energon flowing faster than it had in months. His delapidated, ill-repaired systems begin to come fully online, the meagre light behind his eyes growing brighter... Not a lot, but enough. "No, Blueshift... Elita is pink... That one is... Skyquake? Skyfire? Something like that..." "Yeah, I love secondary objectives!" agrees Rumble as he scurries after Snapdragon, jumping over or dodging around the puddles of slime left behind. He usually forgets about the primary objectives without Soundwave present to remind him. "Let's bust 'em up!" Penumbra keeps himself to himself, optics not prying into any of the unimportant cells as they move, empty or otherwise. "Strafe, ask that question again if the time comes /you're/ ever locked up." He stops and looks into the Redshift-Blueshift suite. "Oh, those bozos." Frenzy waits impatiently for the shuttle to finish landing, "Come on, get this thing down.." Frenzy looks at Snapdragon, "Eww you are fricken gross." He jumps down off of the console and runs for the exit, "Got it kill 'em all drag out anything that has a con badge stamped on it." With both shiny shiny guns in hand he leaps out and heads towards the nearest entrance firing wildy in the general direction as he goes. Jetfire cringes at the mention of other energy signatures. "Strafe, they get a hearing. And let's move. I want to secure these two..." He looks into the cell and sees Blueshift and Redshift. "Decepticons." Somehow, Jetfire looks less than excited about the two prisoners. Jetfire looks back over to see if anyone is coming. He then looks at the cell block. "I'm Jetfire. And you two are going to stand trial for your crimes against the galaxy." Galvatron continues to roam through hallways, taking turns at random. "Wait... I recognize that sign..." he mumbles, taking another turn. "This all... seems familiar..." The mighty Decepticon warlord then realizes he's been walking more or less in circles. "GRAH! Where's /SOUNDWAVE/ when you /NEED/ the uncrasimatic dolt!" Galvatron kicks over what appears to be an ornately carved lamp, and out of it seeps a gaseous being taking on the rough shape of Nightbird. "--!" Galvatron gapes. The Nightbird-cloud beckons him to follow, and so Galvatron does, mesmerized. - As Frenzy's blaster fire rings out in space (in this case you can hear stuff in space), Hound's sensors perk up once more. Allocating full power to his radar, the Autobot scout begins to pick apart the specific signatures in the area. "Hmm...that's one...two...that's one of ours...three...four....that's Jetfire...and...five. This last signature is glowing a bit brighter." After pausing for a moment, Hound realizes the signature's familiar form. Opening up his communication systems once again, the Autobot furiously sends off another message of warning to his squad. Clutch has by this point produced the stasis-cuffs he was playing with earlier. He glances into the cell briefly. "Huh. Those guys are like actual full-sized Decepticons. I'm impressed." He keeps shooting glances towards the way they came. "So, um...ready to secure 'em. Can I get in there?" He gestures at the cell. Snapdragon thunders down an otherwise empty corridor, gyro-rifle in hand. With every new footfall he leaves an imprint of sludge and grime to follow, a veritable trail of breadcrumbs for Hansel (Blueshift) and Gretel (Redshift) to follow, even if the Horrorcon should fall in battle. "Frenzy! Rumble! Spread out and find the Autobots! They will be with the targets! GO NOW, and BRING ME WHAT I DESIRE!" Of course he has no actual plan for a strategic attack, but that hardly matters now. The assault on the FPPNNG had commenced! At Jetfire's words, Blueshift straightens up, a twinkle in his optics. "We're not going to be on trial, YOU ARE!" At that, the energy bars vanish and little drones buzz out of each wall, flying towards both Autobot and Decepticon alike. Blueshift whips out a gun. "You're all under arrest for crimes against the NEBULOIDS!" Meanwhile, the Nightbird-shaped energy creature floats into the Gents, beckoning Galvatron.... Strafe glares suspiciously at Penumbra. "Heh, if I'm ever locked up, Scatts'll bust me out." he says matter of factly. He peers around Jetfire into the cell of the 'Shifts. "The Sweeps are coloring themselves differently now?" He'd scratch his head, but he's got a gun in both. Then he hears Hound's radio. "Oh frag... Galvanut is here too!?" he spins to face the hallway behind them, targetting lasers flipping back and forth wildly. Catechism tries to tail after the Autobots, but she's just not a tracker, and she takes a wrong turn. She ends up in the... cafeteria? A dozen sulking lawmen look up at the baffled Decepticon from their plates of unidentifiable food and stare pointed at the purple symbols on her wings. She holds her hands up and backs away very slowly before turning and running down the hallway and back into the maze of corridors. At the mention of Galvatron, Jetfire's battlemask drops into place. His human face replaced by the visored faceplate... still interesting that its red rather than blue. "Get the prisoners and go west like Hound said. I'll keep Galvatron off your back." Jetfire pulls out his particle beam cannon. "You'll have to deal with the rest on your own." With that, Jetfire opens up his radio communication. "Stand trial for your crimes... against the.... Galaxy?" Redshift's dulled voice echoes, a shallow imitation of Jetfire's proclaimation. The words sound so familiar to his audial sensors, something he's heard before. Something very... important. "Crimes against the galaxy. Yes. YES!" His dull red eyes begin to brighten again, rising to an angry flare. Redshift's dirty hands whip up his plasma rifle from underneath old polishing rags. In unison with his blue brother, he shouts, "You're all under arrest for crimes against the NEBULOIDS!" Penumbra just ... blinks. Cause this got weird. Frenzy takes the first right turn in the corridor that he finds and goes running off down it, no clue as to where he is going. Somewhat dismayed by the complete lack of opposition to their stealthy covert insertion to the penal facility he has re-holstered his guns in favour of cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling, "HEY WHERE ARE YOU ALL, YOU TURBOTURKEYS!" Clutch lowers the cuffs and backs slowly away from the cell, taking in the now-armed Blueshift and Redshift. After a second he hisses, "Jetfire, wait -- it's some kind of trap!" Galvatron follows the spirit / gas-being / Nightbird / entity into the room marked 'GENTS.' Because this is nominally a planet for gas-people, there are no actual restroom facilities, just a bunch of magazines left on a table, and some vents in the ceiling. Galvatron reaches down to pick up one of the magazines, which is tiny between his fingers. He flips it open, and a centerfold falls down. "--ghh," Galvatron says, hurling it away, disgusted by the sight of Emily Briar. "Explain yourself, gas-witch!" he demands, impatiently. - Fine-tuning his radar turret, Hound swivels it around to focus on Galvatron's energon signature. After a few seconds of scanning, the Decepticon leader's location pops up on his viewscreen. Analyzing the data, Hound opens up his radio, firing off another quick reply to Jetfire. A little robot drone with a nasty looking drill and laser gun floats towards Frenzy, as Blueshift's voice echoes down the corridor. "Over here Frenzy, it's all okay let my friend help you along!" He turns back to Jetfire. "Yes, its a trap! For too long you evil Cybertronians have been using your cruel spaceships to fly though our nebula-fields! Now you shall all be imprisoned for your WAR CRIMES!" This is pretty much the same story the floaty Nightbird-looking creature in the gents tells Galvatron. The creature then buzzes at him, knocking stacks of Militants Monthly from the table, and attempting to fly straight into Galvatron's fuel cap! Let me tell you the story/Of a jet named Catechism/On a tragic and fateful day/She put ten cubes in her pocket,/Went to fly in space Did she ever return,/No she never returned/And her fate is still unlearn'd/She may run forever/Through the halls of SPACE JAIL/She's the jet who never returned. A sound barely audible echoes down through the corridors, even amidst Snapdragons boom and bluster. "Stand trial...galaxy!" Is all he can make out, but it clearly comes from the next hall down. With all the stealthiness of a ...giant oil-laden Tyrannosaur robot...Snapdragon pins himself against a nearby wall and gives the area a quick glance. His optics take in a bevy of Autobots, though he cannot readily see the Shifts. He makes a hurried radio call, then raises his weapon in anticipation. Strafe blinks and looks backwards, "wait, US? Crimes?" he frowns. "Hey, can we just make a big hole and get the frak outa dodge, Jetfire?" Rumble follows Frenzy, jogging past him to look into side corridors. "This place is a frickin' maze! Broom closet, stasis cuff storage, snack machine... where's the space criminals?" He pauses in front of a door with a red light over it and a sign that reads 'NOT TO BE LOCKED DURING BUSINESS HOURS UNDER ORDERS OF SPACE MARSHAL.' "Oooh, important door," opines Rumble, and kicks the door open. It is of course an emergency fire exit... he's found his way back out of the building, and stumbled right over Hound in the process! Rumble recognizes the green jeep with missile-launcher-looking-thing immediately, as it is glaringly out of place on a deep-space planetoid. "You! You'll do!" barks Rumble gleefully, balls his hands into fists and charges directly at Hound, trying to tip him over like a French college student during protest season. Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Rumble strikes US Army Jeep with his Space Revolution attack! -2 "MY GAS CAP!" Galvatron howls in shock and rage, moving to cover it with his mighty hand. "NEVER, YOU BASE FIEND!" Unfortunately, gas has a way of slipping through one's fingers, because it is not, er, solid. The combination of Unicron Diesel Power, damaged systems, and gaseous possessions forms a poor mix within Galvatron's systems, and in his spastic fit of thrashing, he crashes through a couple walls, ending up in the same area as everyone else by pure dumb luck. Still convulsing, throwing himself this way and that like the end of the video for 'Take on Me' by a-ha where the guy is bouncing around the hallway, Galvatron announces his presence by loudly vomiting oil and dead scraplets. Catechism has disconnected. "Cybertronians of all types have been found guilty of disrupting galactic stability and promoting open warfare across the quadrant!" Redshift's oddly-droning voice continues, and he presses forward, towards the stunned Autobots. "We hope you enjoy the FPPNNB, because you'll be staying. Permanently." Redshift levels his rifle at the Autobots, and gouts of burning flames pour out to fill the dim hallway, spewing towards Clutch and Strafe. Combat: Redshift strikes Clutch with his Flamethrower Area attack! -4 Combat: Redshift misses Strafe with his Flamethrower Area attack! -4 Blueshift moves to stand over the convulsing Galvatron, his hands on his hips as he laughs. "Even the mighty Galvatron has fallen!" He boasts. "Autobots, Decepticons, surrender before us now! And and..." He pauses, pointing at Hound and Rumble. "Leave the fixtures and fitting alone!" The jail lavatory? Jetfire isn't sure what to make of that, but he heads in that direction. The Air Guardian quickly moves through the Zentraedi space... oh wait, wrong series, moves through the alien jail attempting to find the bathroom. As he nears the bathroom, he looks at the door and sees that its closed. Jetfire kneels down and leans around the corner so he can take a pot shot if someone pops out. Still, this is Galvatron... Jetfire is easy pickings for that Decepticon. Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Guarded. Frenzy takes all of five seconds to look at the strange yet enticingly shiny floating death drone before ignoring it, "Bah you wussycon i don't need help just tell me where you are, the others are.." Frenzy looks behind him, "...all gone, Damn slow pokes. Just keep yellin' i'll find you and we can get to busting stuff up." Penumbra keeps looking stunned like a dolt, however under the surface of this ruse he's calculating distance and angles. As the shift opens fire, he side step turns about to put his back to the wall aside the cell. Arms already at his sides, Penumbra crosses one over and draws his rapier. Blueshift steps out to move to.... Galvatron. Penumbra and freezes. - It's the attack of the French college students! As Hound is parked by the emergency exit door, his radar turret is tightly focused on Galvatron's energon signature. Thus, when Rumble makes his initial attack, the scout is distracted with his work. "What the....Woah!!" The US Army Jeep gets flung over onto its side, leaving its wheels pointing up towards space. In his vulnerable position, Hound engages his transformation mechanisms for an answer to Rumble's attack. "Can't you see I'm working here Decepticon? Leave me be!" The Autobot throws a kick at his foe's head. With a flurry of sounds, this US Army Jeep rises up into the form of Hound, Autobot Scout! Combat: Hound strikes Rumble with its Kick the Can (Kick) attack! Clutch flings up an arm to protect his face from the flames spewing out of the cell...but of course the arm (and the rest of him) still gets cooked nicely. "Nnn! That was my favorite paint job!" He complains, while reaching behind the small of his back to pull out a sturdy looking pistol. He fires a few hasty shots through the flames and back into the cell, hoping to hit who- or whatever's emitting them. Combat: Clutch misses Redshift with his Pistol attack! Snapdragon decides to enter the scene with a measure of grace, and honor. Yes, the Shifts seem to be making odd proclamations about jailtime for Autobots and Decepticons alike, but that hardly mattered now. As far as Snaps was concerned, this was all some kind of distraction to buy time for -him- to deliver a surprise attack. And so he does. With grace and honor. The corridor where most of the Autobots, Decepticons and floaty drones are gathered becomes tainted by a plume of dust as a rather large Horrorcon breaches his way into the area, throwing bits of walls and metallic mechanisms likely built to create energy barriers in every direction. He rolls forward, then springs up onto his knees and raises both of his Gyro-Guns towards the assembled Autobots. "REDSHIFT! BLUESHIFT! RESPOND!" Strafe hits the deck as the ropes of flames spew about him and Clutch. "Man! I /knew/ I should have listened to Lightspeed and stayed home to finish that lab-assignment!" he starts filling the air between him and the cell with laserfire, bouncing and pinging everywhich way. "Eat photons, gasheads!" Combat: Strafe misses Redshift with his Heat-Ray Rifle Area attack! -2 Combat: Strafe misses Blueshift with his Heat-Ray Rifle Area attack! -2 Rumble flips over twice and lands in a wheeled laundry basket. If he was trying to escape from Space Jail this would be a great moment to do so, but unfortunately the value of being in the laundry escapes him. He tips it over and tumbles back out of it, rolling up to his feet with one of his big shiny silver lasers drawn. "Leave you be?! Youse gotta be kidding me! That ain't how it works! Lemme show ya how we 'work' down Polyhex way." Combat: Rumble strikes Hound with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Galvatron continues flopping about on the floor, until he looks up... and sees Blueshift. "YYYYYOOOOOUUUU," Galvatron growls -- the sight of Blueshift alone is enough to spike his rage to beyond-rational levels of his usual irrationality, and he forces himself to his feet, trembling and balling his hands into fists. "YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU WRETCHED PHONY! I WILL /CRUSH/ YOU!" At this point, it is pertinent to note that Galvatron is trying to punch Blueshift in the face while he yells. Combat: Galvatron misses Blueshift with his Punch attack! "YES OH MIGHTY GALVATRON!" Blueshift smirks. "I am in fact Viceroy Oolag Snook-Pook of the Nebuloid Empire! And you are my prisoner! As it should be! Watch me effortlessly defeat your minions! Die Snapedragon die!" He raises his pistol to shoot at Snapdragon. Combat: Blueshift strikes Snapdragon with his Laser attack! Even after months of rotting away in a cell, Redshift still has his finely tuned reflexes and lighting-quick reaction times. The hasty shots fired at Redshift *ping* off the rear of the cell, but leave Redshift unscathed. Blasts of heat pass him by harmlessly. He steps forward, through the lingering flames, eyes lit up brightly. The bellowing Snapdragon pulls his attention away from the puny Autobots. "You're just as guilty as the rest, Snapdragon!" Redshift shouts, and opens fire with his plasma rifle, firing off a bolt of purple energy at the beefy Horrorcon. Penumbra taps his Autobot symbol 'belt buckle' and it flips around out of sight, replaced by a Decepticon symbol. He steps forward away from the wall with his rapier. "Galvatron, allow me!" He thrusts his rapier at Blueshift with a hearty barbaric 'Yarrr' that'd rattle his bearings if they weren't set securley in place. Combat: Penumbra misses Blueshift with his Rapier Wit attack! - Hound takes a few steps backward as he takes Rumble's incoming laser fire square in the shoulder, "Gaahh! Pesky Decepticon. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" The Autobot scout scurries behind a conveniently-placed barrier. Afterall, when you're a scouter and not a fighter...you gotta do something to make you look like a coward. Leveling his blaster at the Decepticon, Hound closes one eye, aims, and squeezes the trigger. *PEW* *PEW* Combat: Hound strikes Rumble with its Split-Barrel Blaster (Laser) attack! Clutch is still pointing his pistol through the now-dying flames. When Redshift emerges, Clutch snaps his aim to the side slightly to re-orient it on the Decepticon. But when that Decepticon starts firing on another Decepticon, Clutch hesitates, then lowers the pistol, and instead backs away until he's standing closer to Penumbra. "Which way did Jetfire go? We've got to regroup before these guys figure out there's something they wanna scrap more each other!" He exchanges his pistol for what looks a drum-fed grenade launcher, checking quickly to make sure it's loaded. (no attack) "'Snook Pook'?! Don't speak your /gibberish/ at me, BLUESHIFT!" Galvatron screams, evil gas leaking out of his broken joints as his rage boils the gas-entity alive within him. "ATTACK YOUR FELLOW QUINTESSON CLONES ALL YOU LIKE -- YOU WON'T FOOL ME, /IMPOSTOR/!" Galvatron then lunges at Blueshift's neck, attempting to choke the other robot -- or, at least, turn him into a bobblehead. Combat: Galvatron strikes Blueshift with his Dylan Choking Wyclef (Punch) attack! Realzing that Galvatron didn't use the door like a good Transformer would, Jetfire double backs towards the original cell. As soon as he arrives, he realizes all hell has broken loose. Galvatron is smacking Blueshift, Blueshift is talking nonsene and Penumbra is trying to work with Galvatron. Jetfire makes a mental note that he never wants the Matrix of Leadership ever handed to him... despite the powerful technology behind it. Yes, there is some science even the Air Guardian says no to. Jetfire still holds his position rather than flying into combat... what's up with him today. Finally, he sees a rather decent target. Well, he sees lots of targets; but, Jetfire picks on that is worthy of his attention. The white, black, and red Transformer levels his rifle towards Snapdragon and awaits a shot. As soon as one is available, he rolls our into the middle of the corridor in a kneeling position... taking the shot. Combat: Jetfire misses Snapdragon with his Single Particle-Beam attack! As Galvatron barrels through a wall or seven opening up the area somewhat Frenzy manages to figure out exactly where the action is and runs headlong into it. Though he is somewhat confused as he spies Redshift firing on Snapdragon whilst the Autobots fire on him and Galvatron and Blueshift appear to be fighting it out as well. The only normal fight going on is between Rumble and Hound and as the easy way out is always the best he hefts his gun from over his shoulder craddling it in two hands and opens fire on the mean jeep guy. "Eat laser autojerk!" As Autobots fight Decepticons, Decepticons fight Decepticons, and Jetfire stands about awkwardly in a public convenience, the little drones start surrounding the Transformers, electric prods moving out from their nosecones to try to contain them all. "And now!" cackles Blueshift to Galvatron. "I will... URK!" Galvatron crushes his neck, and with a horrid sound one of his optics /expands/ like squeezing a balloon, sticking out of his face. And then it pops, and a fizzing, jibbering gaseous creature pours out of Blueshift's head, floating above the chaos with a chittering motion Combat: Frenzy strikes Hound with his Shoot 'em in the knees (Laser) attack! Snapdragon stands up, though he keeps his gyro-guns trained on the assembled mass of enemy forces. The appearence of Galvatron was mildly disconcerting given the actions of the recent night. He had briefly skirmished with Americon thanks to Galvatron having -ordered- the crazy cassette to kill him for being a Quintesson imposter! Would the lord of the Decepticons kill him? This concern taints the Horrorcons senses, and his mind, as well as his Nebulon allies mind, and in that brief moment of lost concentration, he is riddled with gunfire. The tracer rounds come forward from a foe he had not anticipated- Blueshift! The bullets bounce off of the Horrorcon, dealing relatively little damage, but still enough to confuse him. "What in the SLAG?!" Snapdragon growls. He is two for two when it comes to getting shot by people he presumed were his allies. Whatever madness had taken the Empire by storm would -not- claim his core. So when Redshift opens fire on him with his Incinerator rifle, Snapdragon responds with a sudden display of evasive skills, and characteristic rage. He lunges forward and rolls, the incinerator blast going just over his tumbling form as he does so, and then springs towards Jetfire with infinite hatred. First he would dismantle the Autobots. Then he would dismantle the Shifts. Then he would show Galvatron their corpses, and all would be forgiven. Combat: Snapdragon misses Jetfire with his Smack! (Punch) attack! Penumbra is about to smack Clutch for spoiling his ruse when he sees Galvatron is too distracted to notice his efforts anyway... that and Blueshift is too nimble naturally to notice a sword thrust his way... "I have no idea where he went. Lets go back the way we came." Combat: Penumbra takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Rumble shrugs the blaster shot off (it literally *twing*s off of his left shin) and runs to join his counterpart. "You know what I think?" Rumble asks Frenzy. "I think this place needs a renovation! Let's bring the house down!" He transforms his arms and starts beating the ground, sending groundwaves echoing back and forth within the planetoid, gradually building into a destructive shivering that can be felt throughout the facility and beyond! Walls crack, energy bars fizzle, and horrible space criminals of every description alternate between taking cover in the corners of their cells and eagerly banging on the weakening energy fields. Only Rumble and Frenzy seem unaffected, being at the epicenter as they are. Combat: Rumble misses Clutch with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 Combat: Rumble strikes Hound with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 Combat: Rumble misses Strafe with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 Combat: Rumble misses Galvatron with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 Combat: Rumble strikes Redshift with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 Combat: You took 8 damage. Combat: Rumble strikes Penumbra with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 Combat: Rumble strikes Jetfire with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 Combat: Rumble strikes Blueshift with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 Combat: Rumble strikes Snapdragon with his Minor Shaking Area attack! -3 Rumble is a jerk. Rumble is a horrible jerk, as the walls and floor of the space jail start to shudder and shake as he pounds it with his manly piledrivers. Alarms start to blare out, and from the walls buzz gaseous creatures, flitting about and getting ever more flustered. Blueshift says, "Awesome rumble" Jetfire says, "He got almost everyone." Rumble says, "That was much better than the time Tailgate had degaussed my brains and I just got myself and Blot like three times each." Redshift's optics catch the sight of the tendrils of smoke escaping Blueshift's crushed frame, although it seems to have gone unnoticed in the general fracas. This is not how this was supposed to happen at all! The lure worked perfectly, but the Transformers are proving too difficult to contain! The floaty jail-probes begin to swarm even thicker, even as the walls of the facility begin to shake and crumble under Rumble's assault. "No no NO! Cease this chaos and SUBMIT yourselves to JUSTICE!" Redshift's panicked eyes flits around, and he begins lashing out with his flamethrowers again, pouring the flames towards Jetfire and Snapdragon. Combat: Redshift misses Jetfire with his The flames of JUSTICE Area attack! -2 Combat: Redshift misses Snapdragon with his The flames of JUSTICE Area attack! -2 "NYYAARRRGGGHHH!" Galvatron howls as he continues to squeeze Blueshift's throat well after the gas creature vacates his exploded eye. "DIIIIIEEEEE!" It would seem that there is something of an agenda here, as Galvatron is literally unable to focus on anything but attempting to murder Blueshift. Then the whole room shakes, and Galvatron is forced to drop Blueshift in order to tenuously keep his balance. "QUINTESSON SCUM -- ALL OF YOU!" Galvatron howls, red eyes scanning over each person in the room in turn. It's clearer to see now that the Decepticon leader is battered to hell and back -- leaking energon, with apparently self-affixed jury-rigged plating over visibly infected wounds. "GO AHEAD!" he screams. "TRY AND TAKE ME ON -- TRY -- AND /SUFFER MY INCALCUABLE MIGHT/!" For effect, Galvatron kicks Blueshift's body a couple times, too. Combat: Galvatron strikes Blueshift with his Kick attack! "Thank you sire, thank great Galvatron for you sir!" Blueshift clings to Galvatron's leg as the mighty warlord boots all the evil out of him. "You saved me my lord, I owe you my life! I pledge my eternal loyalty to you against those aliens and Autobots and stuff!" As Galvatron moves, Blueshift stays clinging to his leg. "I shall not let you down! I promise!" As the walls and floors start doing their immitations of baaad 80's breakdancing, Strafe manages to make it to his feet and fire his jetboots in time to hop over the sickly rolling floors and crumbling walls. He whips his heat rife out and tries to catch Redshift monologuing. Combat: Strafe's Heat-Ray Rifle attack on Redshift goes wild! Combat: Strafe misses Penumbra with his Heat-Ray Rifle attack! -3 Clutch dives aside as a huge chunk of ceiling falls, shattering in the space where he had just been. He rolls to his feet as the rumble-ing stops, quickly scanning this way and that for the source of the attack. Was it a bomb? Some kind of earthquake with phenomenal timing (which has been known to happen...)? Or was it a...Clutch finally spots Rumble and Frenzy. He knows the Autobots are all in danger as long as those two are around, and since they've been kind enough to stand together like that, maybe he can nail them both at once. Clutch raises his weapon, crouches on one knee, calculates the arcing trajectory he needs, eyes what's left of the ceiling with concern, then releases a trio of grenades. FWUMP-FWUMP-FWUMP! Combat: Clutch strikes Rumble with his Grenade Launcher Area attack! -2 Combat: Clutch strikes Frenzy with his Grenade Launcher Area attack! -2 As soon as Snapdragon approaches Jetfire, Jetfire immediately rolls to the side to avoid the large Decepticon. Jetfire gets to his feet just long enough to be shaken by the cassette's attack. The large Air Guardian falls on his aft as the ground beneath him shakes. He pings up his radio <> Despite his large size, Jetfire kips up to his feet and throws a punch towards Snapdragon. The initial punch; however, wasn't the real attack. It was deliberately set to miss. Jetfire snaps his elbow back attempting to use the thruster pod assembly to smack some sense into Snapdragon. Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Jetfire misses Snapdragon with his Punch attack! - It's a double dose of damage for this trusty scout. First, Hound reaches for his knees as he gets peppered by Frenzy's laser fire. Then as he's doing that, the ground shakes below him, sending him face-first into the planet's rocky surface. Rising with pieces of rock pressed against his metallic face, the Autobot grumbles as he takes a look at his battered frame. "Scouts weren't meant for this," he says as he shifts his blue optics over to Frenzy. Raising his right arm at the smaller Decepticon, a .50 caliber rifle rises out of of a concealed position. "I think you need more lead in your diet Decepticon! I've got the perfect solution for you right here!" *INSERT RATTTAAT RATTAAT SOUND HERE* Rumble's vibrations have done their damage, as the space jail starts to shudder and shake. Suddenly there is a huge wrenching noise and a crack appears in the floor, walls and ceiling buckling. Well done Rumble :( Combat: Hound strikes Frenzy with its Turret Gun attack! Penumbra falls to the floor as the place is shook, rattled, and rolled. CLANGCLANG "Nnnugh!" He claws his way up a wall and feels something hot shoot by his head. He ducks reflexively after the fact. <> "GRAAAAH! I will take your head from your SHOULDERS!" Snapdragon roars, though his rage becomes tempered, if only mildly, when Redshift unleashes another torrent of flame towards him, and Jetfire as well. How curious. It appeared that the Shifts weren't kidding- the gasseous Nebuloids must have somehow infiltrated their bodies and their programming as well, turning them from robots in disguise to robots DISGUISED as robots in disguise! Or so Krunk and Snapdragon seem to think. Then...thinking becomes more difficult, as the world underfoot begins to shake. Various things begin falling all around the gathered transformers, and among the swarm of drones several of them smack into Snapdragon, causing superficial but irritating damage to the Horrorcon in the process. This would not due at all. Yet before Snaps can get his bearings Jetfire presses the ...defensive? That doesn't make sense. Still, Jetfires attack proves impressively creative, and nearly catches the Headmaster with his elbow thrust. He ducks low and when he reappears in the Autobots vision field, he is no longer a robot. Now he is a mechanical Tyrannosaur, though still armed with a pair of gyro-guns! Each of his gyro weapons fires off a low yield magnetic bolt designed to hamper the defenses of its victim, and what lay in store for a defenseless Jetfire would be...unspeakable. With a spray of oil and a clattering of gears, Snapdragon contorts and reforms into his intimidating Tyrannosaur mode. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Filthy Tyrannosaur misses Jetfire with his Gyro-Guns attack! -4 Frenzy grins as he strikes the horrid green jeepabot, then Rumble runs over to him, "Yeah you ain't kidding this place is a dump and those alarms are waay to squeaky tell you what lets add some shock to that rock!" Frenzy is then hit by two attacks, however this doesn't slow down the plucky little con as he brushes off the injuries, "Yeah that all you've got?" He plants his feet firmly on the ground as he stands besides his ages old bro' and holds his arms out splayed in front of him. Drums in his chest start to rotate and grind against each other gradually picking up speed and frequency, "YYYAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!!!!" The screaming may or may not help but Frenzy likes it so... Combat: Frenzy misses Clutch with his Nails on a chalkboard Area attack! -3 Combat: Frenzy misses Hound with his Nails on a chalkboard Area attack! -3 Combat: Frenzy strikes Strafe with his Nails on a chalkboard Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Strafe's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Frenzy misses Galvatron with his Nails on a chalkboard Area attack! -3 Combat: Frenzy strikes Redshift with his Nails on a chalkboard Area attack! -3 Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Redshift's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Frenzy misses Penumbra with his Nails on a chalkboard Area attack! -3 Combat: Frenzy misses Jetfire with his Nails on a chalkboard Area attack! -3 Combat: Frenzy misses Blueshift with his Nails on a chalkboard Area attack! -3 Combat: Frenzy misses Filthy Tyrannosaur with his Nails on a chalkboard Area attack! -3 "Yeeeeeah boy!" agrees Rumble, although no one can hear him over the apocalyptic noise of both tapes wrecking everything in sight. Even he can't hear him. One can just see Rumble's lips moving as he carries on shouting something at Frenzy enthusiastically, and the earthquake continues to build. The ground splits open and half of the jail's motor pool falls into it, followed quickly by a large chunk of the outer wall and one corner of the jail itself... and perhaps, a few of the combatants will find themselves entangled in the sinking ground as well! Redshift raises his fists to the sky, shouting with fury as his beautiful prison crumbles, and cracks like a fabrege egg. "NO! You HORRIBLE non-nebulous LIFEFORMS! WHAT have you DONE to my PRISON!" Of course, what with Frenzy screeching out those massive decibels, it's kinda hard to hear. But you get the idea. Redshift's purloined chassis shakes with the vibration as the Frightening Painful Prison for Non-Nebuloid Beings crumbles around his ears. What remain of the light fixtures in the cielings explode into shards of glass, and the broken walls crumble into rubble. Somewhere deep within the prison a deep, reverberating series of explosions rip through the station, as the generators that run the facility blown themselves into smithereens. The laser-and-drill equipped drones falter, and from each a puff of bright gas escapes, drifting like smoke on the wind as the Nebuloid prison guards make thier escape, alongside the various tortured criminals being held. Also, a big chunk of the ceiling flattens the wailing form of the possessed Redshift like a pancake. Combat: Rumble misses Clutch with his Suddenly Subsiding Soil Area attack! -3 Combat: Rumble strikes Jetfire with his Suddenly Subsiding Soil Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Jetfire's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Rumble strikes Filthy Tyrannosaur with his Suddenly Subsiding Soil Area attack! -3 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Filthy Tyrannosaur 's Agility. (Crippled) Strafe is standing in the middle of the ruined hallway and takes a full measure of Frenzy's sonic youth attack. Chucking his rifle into subspace, he places his hands over his audials and closes his optics, going down to one knee. A spark erupts from his optic visor and the blue band goes dark. A cry of pain escapes the Technobot, but no one can hear him over the concaphony. He feels his way to the west side corridor and ducks round the corner. Combat: Strafe takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Penumbra hoists up a broken off chunk of wall and uses it as a shield to block Frenzy's anti-naptime ploy. It warps under the stress but manages to protect him. He backs the hell up as this place just goes from bad to worse. Galvatron screams as a gas-filled panel explodes next to him, boiling his armor and fusing Blueshift to his leg horribly. "GRRRAAAAAHHHH!" he cries as he tries to stand defiant despite the building's explosive collapse, thrashing his mighty arms this way and that way, trying to dominate the elemental forces of chemical combustion in outer space. Alas, it is too much, and part of the shattering floor too explodes, erupting beneath Galvatron's feet. The Decepticon leader, more scarred and likely more insane than ever, is knocked clear, up into the atmosphere, where he floats for a moment, gaping and in agony. - Hearing Jetfire's orders pipe in through his communications channel, Hound sees a moment to get away from the Decepticon tapes before him. Turning about, the Autobot leaps forward and into his jeep form. Hitting the gas, the military vehicles speeds away towards the landing zone. Focusing his radar turret on the area ahead, Hound maps out an overheard image of the jail facility. Opening up his radio, the scout pipes over a set of coordinates that appear to be perfect for a rendevous point. Let's Ride! With a familiar sound, Hound breaks down into the form of a US Army Jeep. Clutch pushes himself to his feet, lowering the smoking grenade launcher briefly. By now smoke and rubble has obscured his view of just about everything - but a few things still stand out, like Galvatron getting vented into space and the giant robotic dinosaur menacing Jetfire. Wait, what? He points the launcher in that direction, ready to empty the ammo drum at the Horrorcon - but before he can start pulling the trigger, he gets another internal radio message. "About time!" He barks, backing away until he's next to a ruined section of wall, weapon swinging back and forth to cover his own retreat. Then he transforms and peels out in the direction that Hound went. "Okay, enough of this. Autobots, let's get out of here." Jetfire doesn't even take time to attack Snapdragon this time as he makes a run towards the airlock they entered in. The large transformer moves as quickly as he can considering the noise levels, the ground shaking, and the complex falling apart around them. As he nears the airlock, Jetfire looks back to see if his comrades are coming... or if he's going to need to rescue a few of them. Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Jetfire begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from US Army Jeep, Galvatron, and Redshift Combat: US Army Jeep begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Redshift Clutch transforms into sportscar mode! Combat: Blue GT-R begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from US Army Jeep and Redshift "Hrn...damnable speedy Autobots. Learn to stand still!" Snapdragon growls, annoyance and oil dripping from him in equal proportions. Yet even as his gyro-guns recharge and ready to loose another salvo of truly dangerous energy, the ground gives way once more. This time the floor cracks and shatters, letting the grimey and metallic Tyrannosaurs left foot fall though with ease. It wasn't easy being a big boy. Thus distracted, Jetfire can make a rapid escape, and Snapdragon is left to handle the situation of the Shifts...specifically the Redshift which had the -audacity- to attack him. "Tell me ... how much of your mech blood must I shed before you leave that form, warden?" The Horrorcon asks Redshift with darkening optics and malignantly disgusting fangs glistening. Combat: Snapdragon sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Filthy Tyrannosaur takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Hound sets its defense level to Neutral. Combat: Penumbra begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Blue GT-R , US Army Jeep, Strafe, Galvatron, Redshift, and Jetfire Strafe hears the co-ordinates, <> the Technobot screams into his radio. "Oh frak this!" he says as he's nearly flattened by a ceiling collapsing in front of him. He transforms and blasts his way out the top of the compromised prison and uses his instruments to make his way to the rendezvous point. Strafe compacts down and flips into the form of a Technojet. Combat: Technojet begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Frenzy grins manically at Rumble as he starts to bring the place down around them with his awesome power of rock, not one to be beaten in a competition of power he starts to crank up his amazing power of roll...ing drums. But then the whole place starts falling down around him, which is kind of spooky since he can't really hear the noise it all makes, "Bah you win this one Rumble, i'll show you next time though." Frenzy halts his rolling drums and looks for an enemy to shoot instead though oddly nearly everyone has run off, "Geez looks like this one is all over, guess we should find the ship eh Rumble." Yes Frenzy has indeed forgotten just why they are actually here, he just came along for the fight anyway. From beneath the fallen chunk of ferrocrete spews more gouts of angry flames, as Redshift melts his way free of the rubble, and melting a substantial amount of his outer casing in the process. His eyes look warily up at the imposing form of Snapdragon. "Your pathetic body of mere matter can not harm me! Strike down this body if you will, but you only condemn yourself." Rumble winds down the quake and transforms his arms back into their normal mode, giving Frenzy a fist-bump. "That was wicked. Yeah, let's find the other guys and see if they need any Bots mopped up inside." Without Soundwave there they can't actually fly a shuttle themselves, of course. Frenzy laughs, "Yeah we showed 'em all why we're the baddest cons evah!" Frenzy isn't at all worried that they might miss the shuttle they can always jack one and then attempt to fly it home, Frenzy is an awesome pilot, in his mind anyway. Filthy Tyrannosaur shakes his head, sending droplets of petrochemicals to the broken ground beneath him. "I have already been condemned." He responds, hissing menacingly. "Now leave the body, or I will consume you along with your host. Or do you think me incapable of that brutality?" The Headmaster asks, pulling his feet free of the broken floor and slowly meandering forward, like a predatory lion stalking around a cornered zebra. "Tend to your prison, warden. Or DIE along with Redshift." - Zooming right into the coordinates that he sent out to his fellow Autobots, Hound comes to an idle as he awaits everyone else. Mainly, he awaits a lift off the planet as he's stuck without a flight mode. <> Jetfire transforms into his Super Veritech Fighter mode. "Thanks to you and your violent, crude ilk," Redshift replies in a voice dripping with contempt. His optics flash brightly, staring into Snapdragon's mighty maw fearlessly. "I have no prison left to tend. You are a STAIN on the universe, Transformer, and you are still guilty. Your punishment will have to wait... But will be all the more severe." And with that, the gasseous form of the warden begins to seep out of Redshift's joints, mouth, every tiny crack. The lights go out of his eyes, and the dilapidated space warrior collapses into a lifeless heap. "Yeah, tell it to the judge," replies Rumble inappropriately, who has just come up beside the other Decepticons. "Where'd Galvatron go? I heard his nyeargh." Technojet zooms down, transforms and gropes his way aboard. The Technojet elongates and flips around, becoming the Technobot Gunner, Strafe. Hound has left. Filthy Tyrannosaur stares at the crumpled form of Redshift, and snorts. "Violent. Crude. Stain. I am all of those things, fool. And I await your attempts at punishment. They may prove humorous." The Horrorcon transforms into his robot mode and slowly clangs forward along the broken ground, then grabs hold of the apparently lifeless, and more likely unconscious form of Redshift. He speaks into his radio to end the mission and verify containment of their primary objective. Snapdragon says, "Frenzy. Rumble. Return to the shuttle. Primary objective complete." Rumble says, "Yah, mission accomplished! Who rocks the house?!" Rumble answers his own question. "Decepticonnnnns!" Not Rumble but Frenzy says, "WE DO!" Rumble says, "High five." Snapdragon sighs audibly. "Hrn. Just return to the shuttle. Or be left behind." Redshift's body is indeed unconscious, and it remains to be seen how much he will remember of his incarceration at the FPPNNB, or of the events that took place here today. Only time will tell. Rumble high-fives and trots back to the shuttle, scurrying between heaps of rubble. Jetfire has left. Snapdragon shifts into his robotic form. Snapdragon throws Redshift over his shoulder with impressive ease, then moves to return to the shuttle to disembark. They had already spent far too much time in this odd place, and who knew what kind of wrath the Nebuloids had in store for them. Frenzy returns the high five and trundles along with Rumble, no they're not like that! Strafe sulks inside Jetfire for the whole ride home... *mutter mutter trap mutter mutter punk Tapes mutter mutter OW! Who kicked me!?*